


Atobe, kitchen - bad idea

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, English spelling, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Atobe goes to Tezuka's house for the holidays and is confused by the muggle 'technology'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/gifts).



Tezuka had a book in one hand and the other tracked its way through Atobe’s hair gently. Atobe lay on Tezuka’s lap twirling his wand in his fingers, occasionally summoning snowflakes to fall on the pair. They were in the common room which was empty because Yukimura had lost his temper and everyone had run away to hide. 

 

“Mitsu, I was thinking-”

 

“That’s a bad sign” Tezuka remarked and gave a small smile at Atobe’s pout

 

Atobe nudged Tezuka’s hand angrily “You’re getting more like Fuji, Mitsu. You’re spending too time together.”

 

“Are you jealous?” Tezuka asked returning to his book.

 

“NO!” Atobe shouted, making it thoroughly obvious that he was. He waved his wand. Tezuka’s book closed and flew onto the shelf.

 

“Keigo, I was reading that.” Tezuka looked at his boyfriend disparagingly.

 

Atobe disregarded this “Now you’re listening to me. I'm coming to your house for the winter holiday” Atobe stated then he grabbed Tezuka’s hand as an appeal. 

 

Tezuka removed his hand cautiously “Um...Keigo, you do know I am a muggle and so there will be no magic at my house.” Tezuka looked at the fireplace nervously. He knew the Atobe family’s view on muggle things. While they weren’t directly opposed to muggles they didn’t see the worth in muggle objects. 

 

Atobe nodded and sat up from Tezuka’s lap, looking him directly in the eyes “I know but you always come to my house Mitsu, I want to meet your family and see where you live.”

Tezuka considered this, he would have to write a long letter home as he expected Atobe would be devastated if he found out that Tezuka hadn’t actually told his family about them yet.  
He finally conceded, he could never refuse Atobe “Okay, but you have to be on your best behaviour.” 

 

Atobe sat back down on Tezuka’s lap and climbed up his chest, pushing him onto his back “Am I not always?”

“No.” Tezuka said stoically.

Yukimura who was sat on the sofa next to them, summoning blue fire, whispered to Sanada, who was practicing calligraphy, “It’s like they forgot we were here.”  
Sanada nodded and Yukimura giggled.

A few weeks later the four were on the train back to London. When they got on the next train to go to the Peak district, which is where Tezuka lived Atobe spoke up.

 

“Um...Kunimitsu, why are they following us?” Yukimura and Sanada were sat on the other side of the train directly opposite them.

 

Tezuka shook his head “Sanada lives next door to me and I presume Yukimura is visiting him.”

 

Atobe’s jaw dropped, he would have to spend an entire month with those two?? He had wanted private time with Tezuka.  
He slumped in his chair ungracefully and pouted.  
Tezuka subtly took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Once they arrived at a small onset of houses, after WALKING up a hill - Atobe was still mortified, the four split up to go into their respective houses.  
Tezuka’s mother, father and grandfather came to welcome him at the door. Tezuka bowed to his family and, as Atobe bowed, he knelt and let Kunitaro, his large snowy owl out of his cage. Kunitaro stretched his wings and took off into the sky.  
Once introductions had said Tezuka escorted Atobe upstairs to the guest room.

 

Atobe looked at him shocked “Are we not sharing a room?”

 

Tezuka looked guiltily at the floor “....I’m sorry, my family wouldn’t let us until we got married, they’re quite traditional.”

 

Atobe nodded and smiled “It’s fine Mitsu, I don’t mind. It’s nice to be here with you. Your house is lovely”  
Atobe laced his hand in Tezuka’s hair and brought his face closer as he pecked him on the lips.

Supper that evening was extremely awkward as Atobe continually questioned everything that happened at the table. There were no house elves, the food had to be brought to the table, the food didn’t disappear at the end of the meal. Tezuka found it hard to not get irritated at his boyfriend but he kept himself composed. At least his mother found it funny.

 

After the meal she whispered to her son “Can you show him the kitchen tomorrow? I want to get it on film.”  
Tezuka, unable to say no to his mother, nodded. A premonition of a disaster crossed his mind.

The next day, just as promised, Tezuka took Atobe downstairs to introduce him to the muggle kitchen. Just as they were about to enter the doorbell rang. Once Tezuka’s mother had opened the door, Yukimura and Sanada walked in. Apparently his mother had invited them to watch. She just loved to torture him. Tezuka knew that his feeling had been right.  
This was going to be a long morning. 

The four of boys walked into the kitchen and Atobe looked around in apprehension.  
"Uhh…Tezuka?" Tezuka felt a bit bad at the fear in his boyfriend's face, but only a little. This was going to be much worse for him, especially as he saw his mum take out her camera.

"I'm going to show you a muggle kitchen, does it look a lot different from yours?" 

 

Atobe cocked his head and looked at Tezuka "I wouldn't know, I've never been in one."

 

Yukimura laughed, Tezuka's mother nearly dropped the camera and Tezuka frowned "In your entire 16 years of life, you have never once been in a kitchen?" 

 

"No, the house-elves make everything and my dad wouldn't allow me to go in."

 

Well, he couldn't say he was really surprised, they were that kind of family.  
"Well, welcome to the kitchen Atobe." Yukimura chuckled in the background.

 

Atobe walked round looking at everything. When he got to the stove he stared and then about to press the ignite button he asked "What does this do?"

 

"Don't press that!" Tezuka jumped forward but too late, Atobe had pressed it and the flame engulfed his finger. Atobe retracted his finger quickly but too late, he had burnt his finger.

 

"I don't like the kitchen." he said grumpily.

 

"You can't just touch everything!" Tezuka told him off and sighed "Run your finger under some cold water.

 

"Where, you can't use magic?"  
Tezuka turned on the cold tap and gestured to it. Atobe, more cautious this time, put his finger under it.  
Once he had run it for a sufficiently long time, Tezuka escorted him to the microwave.

 

"So this is a microwave, where you heat up cold food."

 

"Why would you make cold food if you're just going to heat it up?" Atobe asked, seemingly perplexed.

"You don't make it cold but you put it in this," he gestured to the fridge. "Which stops food going off.

"How?"  
"Believe me, you wouldn't understand. It's muggle stuff." Yukimura laughed in the background whilst he nuzzled Sanada's neck, the other quickly reddening as everyone turned to look at them as Yukimura spoke.

"Okay, last food making object. The toaster" Tezuka sighed, he felt a migraine coming on. 

 

"How do you use it?" Atobe inquired as he picked it up and turned it upside down.

 

Tezuka's shout of:"Don't turn it upside down!" fell on deaf ear and all the toast crumbs fell onto the counter and the floor.

 

Then Atobe tripped and managed to pull the toaster with him so it fell onto his face.  
Yukimura laughed hysterically, Sanada winced and averted his eyes, his mother ran forward and Tezuka prised the toaster of his face, he felt the sudden convulsion to face-palm.  
Atobe slowly got up, his hair a mess, a bloody nose and tears in his eyes.  
Tezuka's mother hurried them into a bathroom and somehow forced Sanada and Yukimura to help her clear up the crumbs and the blood.

In the bathroom Atobe was crying silently and blood dripped from his nose into the sink. Tezuka gently wiped his face with a wet flannel and kissed his forehead.  
"Are you alright Keigo?"

 

Atobe shook his head "The kitchen is evil Mitsu, evil!"

 

In spite of himself Tezuka gave a small smile and Atobe glowered at him.  
"It's not funny!" 

 

Tezuka kissed him carefully on the lips, noticing the irony taste of the blood that had flowed over it.  
He retracted quickly and took Atobe's hand, bringing it to his nose. He instructed him where to pinch and sat him on the toilet after closing the lid. He then got an ice-pack from the fridge to put on his nose.  
"Keep it on there for about 15 minutes"

 

Atobe glared at Tezuka.  
"This is cold, are you trying to freeze my blood."

 

Tezuka rolled his eyes "I can't use magic to fix your nose, this will reduce the pain. It will heal in about a few weeks."

 

Atobe's eyebrows raised so high they might have gone through his hairline and blended with his hair "A few weeks? A FEW weeks? A FEW WEEKS??" he shrieked. 

 

"Yes Keigo, a few weeks" Tezuka said calmly.

"Can we just go to St.Mungo's?” Atobe begged. 

 

This confused Tezuka, he'd never heard this foreign name before "Where?"

 

"The wizard hospital in London." Atobe explained jumping up as if ready to leave that minute.

 

"Keigo, I am not taking you to hospital, especially in London, for a broken nose." Tezuka pushed his boyfriend back down as he had let his nose go and blood had started to flow again.

 

"A few weeks though. My beautiful nose will be broken for a few weeks." Atobe pouted looking quite adorable and Tezuka made up his mind. He blushed, embarrassed at what he was about to do. He bent down and kissed the end of Atobe's nose.

 

"I'll just have to look after you then.  
Atobe's face broke into an evil grin and Tezuka instantly regretted his decision. 

The next few weeks were torture. Atobe treated him well but he was doing even the most simple tasks for his boyfriend like fetching him a tissue from the box next to his hand.

Tezuka wasn't sure why he was still doing it. Atobe should be thankful Tezuka loved him or he would have been kicked out of the house by now. 

Finally, the last night of the holiday rolled around. Yukimura and Sanada had been invited to supper but his father and grandfather had gone to Sanada's for supper meaning that it was just the four students and Tezuka's mother who had wisely not wanted to leave the four boys alone.

The starter, Haggis, was brought out and Atobe stared at it. He'd never had it before and it looked disgusting but he didn't want to be rude. So he tried a bit apprehensively. It was actually quite good. He dug in after the first bite.

After he'd had a bit more Yukimura smiled and said "I'm surprised you like it, I mean it is Sheep's heart"  
Atobe choked a little and stared at Yukimura. He had to be joking.

Tezuka glared at Yukimura, he was trying to make this bad for all of them.

Sanada took his hand under the table and shook his head. Yukimura started to frown and Sanada quickly retracted his hand. If he reprimanded Yukimura, he might blow.  
The rest of the starter was eaten in silence. 

The second course, was roast. They all tucked in but looked up at a cry of pain from Atobe. He'd burned his tongue on the gravy. Tezuka could have sworn it was not that warm when he'd had some and he knew it was Yukimura but stayed silent because he had no evidence. 

Atobe turned to him and whispered "Kiss me"  
“Why?” Tezuka whispered back, impatiently  
“I burnt my tongue”  
Tezuka blanched "Not at the table."

Atobe fell silent.  
Yukimura leant over and whispered something to Tezuka which made him blush even more and then he pecked Sanada on the lips.

Sanada looked mortified and Atobe jealous, the Tezukas just averted their gaze.

Eventually, they finally got to desert. Tezuka's mother brought out a beautiful bowl with mixed berry eton mess in it.

While Atobe was usually opposed to sweet things he had no objections to this as it looked delicious. After the first bite he felt like he was in heaven. The taste was exquisite and the flavour of the different berries coming together beautiful.

He looked up and everyone was staring at him and he realised he must have moaned at the taste because Tezuka was very pink. 

He payed special attention to the noises he was making after that and couldn't look Tezuka's mother in the eye for the rest of the meal.

By the time the meal had finished they were all quite tired so Tezuka and Atobe headed upstairs but they were stopped by the voice of Tezuka's mother  
"Atobe-kun, why don't you stay in Kunimitsu's room tonight as you go back to school tomorrow?"

Atobe enthusiastically gathered his things and took them into Tezuka's room. 

He hadn't bothered to knock but once he was in he wished he had. Tezuka was facing the door topless. 

Atobe instantly dropped everything he was holding. After over a month of not seeing his boyfriend like this, the semi-naked state shocked him.  
Tezuka blushed when he saw Atobe come in.

"Keigo, um…you can take that kiss now"  
Atobe rushed toward him and claimed his lips. He felt Tezuka try to sooth his tongue and he felt glad he had such a caring boyfriend.

Later they lay on Tezuka's bed together. Atobe lay on Tezuka's lap staring at Tezuka's concentrated face as he read and brushed Atobe's hair with his fingers.

"While bits have been quite disastrous I've enjoyed my time getting to know your family, Tezuka" Atobe smiled up fondly at Tezuka.  
"It's been nice having you here but Keigo, please never come to my house again until you can do magic." Tezuka pleaded.

 

Atobe chuckled and leant up to kiss Tezuka, then returned his head to Tezuka's lap and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
